Avengers: Spirits of the Season
by shadowmacer66
Summary: (aka The Avengers' rigged Secret Santa) Tony suggests a Secret Santa for the Christmas/Holiday season. Clintasha, Pepperony, StevexPeggy, BrucexBetty, ThorxJane, DarcyxIan the Intern, with special guests Falcon, Bucky, and Loki. Slight AU of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Peggy has the Super-Soldier Serum in her, Falcon, aka Sam, joined the Avengers after CA: WS)


_Avenger's Tower, December 3rd _

"Deck the halls with balls of holly," Tony sung way out of tune, " Tis the season to be jolly"

"Tony, are you drunk on spiked eggnog again?" Clint asked, smirking.

"Relax, I've only had 3 glasses," Tony slurred.

"If that's only three glasses," Natasha muttered, "I'd hate to see you drunk."

"Trust me, you don't want to see him drunk." Pepper stated, "He gets even worse."

"Oww!. You know we should do?" Tony asked as he stumbled into the coffee table, "we should do a Secret Santa. I'll write up a quick random name generator, put every one's name in it and then we can go out buy presents."

"You know Tony, we have seven people on our team, an odd number?" Steve asked.

"Then we can invite the girls too." Tony said, as he finally crashed on the recliner.

"Which makes the total 11. Still an odd number," Steve countered.

"I'll call Darcy and see if she's interested," Pepper replied as she stood up, "Just give me a minute."

"Steve, why are you always against my ideas?" Tony asked as Pepper walked to the phone.

"I'm not. I'm just pointing out that we have an odd number of people. The Secret Santa is a great idea. We just need an even number of people."

"Guys, Darcy said she wants to come, but she is bringing her boyfriend, which would make 13 people."

"You know what, I'll talk to Bucky and see if he would be interested. That would make it an even 14," Steve stated.

"Or we could invite Loki," Tony said as he stood up, swaying. Everyone in the room gave him a dead stare. "What, it could be a good idea."

"If I remember correctly, he brainwashed me, tried to kill us all, and attempted to conquer the world with an alien army," Clint dryly replied.

"Plus I don't think Thor, Jane, or Darcy would be happy about that," Natasha stated.

"Fine, we won't invite Loki. Just don't blame me, when he tries to kill us all for not inviting him. Anyways, while Steve is getting a hold of Bucky, I'll get working on the name generator."

"Nuh uh," Sam spoke up, "the last time you tried to work on a computer drunk, you almost blew up the arc reactor downstairs. Plus you can whip up a name generator in a few minutes. How about everyone meet up tomorrow around lunchtime, and we can start the Secret Santa thing then?"

"Sounds like a good idea, ' Clint said, "so, tomorrow around 11ish. I have a mission I need to get done. Later."

"I have a meeting with Fury in an hour so I should be leaving too." Natasha stated.

"What about you Steve?" Tony asked.

"I've to go meet with Bucky. I'll be seeing you guys." Steve replied.

"My mother is in town today. I'm taking her to lunch. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sam said

_December 4th, Avengers' Tower_

"My head is killing me," Tony stated, sitting on the recliner with his head in his hands, "I drank too many spiked eggnogs."

"You think?" Clint laughed, "I've seen some scary things, but that dance you did last night truly was terrifying. I'm emotionally scarred for life now. Coming from me, that's bad."

"Do I even want to know," Bruce asked.

"Trust me, you don't, " Steve stated, "that image will be burned into my mind for the rest of my life."

"Aye, it was horrifying," Thor agreed. Jane silently nodded.

"OK, enough on my lack of dancing skills, " Tony muttered. his face becoming slightly red, "The Secret Santa Generator is complete."

"Perfect. Now let's get this over with so I can go shopping," Darcy exclaimed.

"First, some ground rules. Well one rule," Sam interrupted. "Does everyone agree that twenty dollars is a fair spending limit?"

"Sure," Betty and Peggy said at the same time.

"Jinx, you own me a coke," Betty stated, laughing.

"Fine, fine, but I choose the flavor," Peggy shot back, smiling.

"Only twenty dollars?" Darcy complained, "You can't buy crap with twenty dollars, right Ian?"

"Nun uh, " Ian shook his head, "I'm not taking sides in this conversation.I've learned my lesson."

"Darcy," Jane exclaimed, "twenty dollars is more than enough for a Secret Santa."

"Fine," Darcy muttered.

"Hey Steve, " Tony interrupted, " is Bucky coming?"

"Speak of the devil, " Steve stated as Bucky walked in, " Glad to see you decided to come."

"I used that correctly, right?" Steve whispered in Natasha's ear.

"Yes, you're fine." Natasha said quietly.

"So, is this everyone? " Pepper asked.

Tony looked around, "Yep, this is everyone."

"OK. For anyone who hasn't heard, the spending limit is twenty dollars. You have until the 23rd to buy presents. We'll be having our Christmas party on the 23rd starting at 5:30pm. Over there is the computer with the Secret Santa Generator. One at a time, you can go over there, put your name and get your gift receiver. Any questions?" Pepper stated.

"No, "everyone exclaimed.

"Good. Let's get started."

One by one, everyone went over to the computer and got the person they were supposed to buy for.

Steve got Peggy.

Pepper got Tony.

Clint got Natasha.

Betty got Bruce.

Thor got Jane

Darcy got Ian (the Intern).

Tony got Pepper.

Natasha got Clint.

Bruce got Betty.

Peggy got Steve.

Ian got Darcy.

Jane got Thor.

Sam and Bucky got stuck with each other.

_December 23rd, Avengers Tower_

The party started off hired the caterers from the best restaurant in New York. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Around 8:00pm, Tony nodded to Pepper. Pepper stood up and grabbed a microphone.

"Now that everyone has had a chance to socialize and eat dinner, it time for the Secret Santa. Everyone, please grab the gift that has your name on it and then go sit down. Remember, no peeking"

All the guests stood up, grabbed their gifts and returned to their seats.

Steve got a bag of candy, a toy replica of his shield, and a coupon for a free date night from Peggy, while Peggy got two tickets to a Broadway play of her choice. (Steve had to pull a lot of negotiations to get it under twenty dollars.)

Tony got an action figure of himself from Pepper, while Pepper got a handforged ring from Tony.

Clint got a toy bow and arrows from Natasha, while Natasha got a pair of throwing knives with the Black Widow emblem on them from Clint.

Betty got a cd of her favorite band from Bruce, while Bruce got a crystal figurine of a dragon from Betty.

Thor got a toy Mjolnir from Jane, while Jane got a sterling silver necklace from Thor.

Ian got a microscope from Darcy, while Darcy got a box of chocolates from Ian.

Sam got a miniature replica of Da Vinci's flying machine from Bucky , while Bucky got the first 3 novels in the Bourne series from Sam.

_December 23rd, __Somewhere in Asgard_

Loki looked at his scrying pool in contempt. "I don't understand Midgard and their weird traditions or my brother's obsession with them. " He killed the magic holding open the window through time and space, smirking. "Not that it matters much. Entrantress, Executioner, it's time to start the spell. I want to Midgard conquered by the coming of the new year."


End file.
